


warmth

by Lee420



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Terasaka Gang, this is just a quick thing i wrote bc i love group 3....sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: Terasaka wakes up surrounded by warmth, he wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Terasaka Ryouma & Group 3, Terasaka Ryouma & Hara Sumire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	warmth

Sunlight streams through his bedroom window, spilling over the dips in the sheets like liquid gold, rousing Terasaka from his admittedly light sleep. The first thing he feels is overwhelming warmth, though it’s far from unpleasant, it feels like companionship. Like...home, he decides.

His eyes crack open and he’s met with the comforting sight of his friends huddled close around him, struggling to not slip off the double-bed. Empty pizza boxes, cans of energy drinks and video game cases litter the wooden panelled floor, faint sports commentary sounds from the TV downstairs.

Itona’s small, too pale hand is fisted in the fabric of his t-shirt, wrinkling the material in his iron grip. Terasaka hates that even in sleep, he can’t take away that tension. Yet seeing him so vulnerable, knowing that he’s never let his guard down like this around anyone else—it fills Terasaka with an emotion he can’t describe. He’s never been good with words, all he registers is warmth. 

His eyes drift to Hazama lying in the almost-centre of the bed, looking as peaceful as a dove, so unlike the raven front she puts up. The early morning sunlight illuminates her tranquil features, highlighting a version of her so rarely seen. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and Terasaka recalls her telling him once about burial traditions in Ancient Egypt. It was a strange conversation topic sure, but that’s Hazama, and Terasaka wouldn’t have it any other way. Not that he’d say that out loud, of course.

He feels pressure behind him, from the weak grip around his waist, Terasaka can tell it’s Takebayashi. He can hear light snores and feel the occasional shift, he imagines his glasses are wonky, sliding off his face. He should really be more careful with them, Terasaka muses. It’s endearing, how he lets himself relax around them. It’s nice, seeing him finally take his mind off stressful thoughts, off thoughts of his family.

He looks over Muramatsu, whose lean frame barely fits on the bed. His blond hair is ruffled, glowing ever so slightly in the sun, and he’s mumbling something unintelligible, Terasaka assumes it’s about new ramen recipes he remembers him wanting to try out. He’s wearing one of his favorite shirts, Terasaka notes, the patterned one with the collection of English phrases on the front.One of his arms is loosely gripping Hazama, the other seems to have been trying to push away Yoshida, but given up. 

Yoshida’s half-hanging off the bed, only staying on due to his death grip around Muramatsu. He’s smiling in his sleep, drooling somewhat too, daybreak lights up his expression, making him seem energetic even in sleep. Terasaka wonders what he dreams about, probably motorcycles (or, didn’t he mention having an interest in steam locomotives recently?). His hair is unkempt and it occurs to Terasaka he wouldn’t let himself be seen like this around anyone else. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. So he settles on registering the warmth he feels instead.

Then Hara... _wait_.

Terasaka suddenly feels more alert and looks around for the girl in question, panicking when she’s nowhere in his vision. What if—

“Comfy there?”

The soft voice comes from behind him and Terasaka turns his head to be met with Hara’s smiling face and dark understanding eyes. She’s already up, Terasaka doesn’t know why he’s surprised by that and feels his face heat up for being so worried. 

But he nods, shooting her a lazy smile.

“Yeah.”


End file.
